Leave of his Senses (Episode 7.1)
Tyndall: {Redpill_name}, operatives have reported seeing Seraph climb out of the Aqueduct at the Bathary Row wharf. According to the report, he launched an unprovoked attack on one of the operatives, and then seemed to gather some sort of code from her body before leaping away. It's difficult to know what to make of this report. The operatives involved are currently undergoing a thorough psychiatric evaluation. However, we have begun to receive shattered reports of what may be similar instances. I need you to investigate one of them now. You'll be heading to Magog. We lost contact with one of our operatives, Stone, at about the same time that the police recieved a call about a disturbance in the same area involving a man described as wearing round glasses and a grimy, wet "kung-fu outfit". Operator: That's the spot where we lost contact with Stone. Huh...I'm picking up Stone's signal in there. His RSI seems to be out of action--but why has't he reconstructed? Operator: That's our man, all right. Connection seems fine... Brain activity... Whoa. Extremely erratic brainwave pattern. Something just messed with his head but good. Huh... I've also got a very faint reading around the body--doesn't look like anything I've seen before. It's-- Oh, great, now it's gone. All right, I've got an emergency extraction team on the way. Head out and check in with Tyndall. Tyndall: Warrior, we picked up a report of sounds of a fistfight in Tabor Park, from which a man "in white" emerged and fled "at high speed." Police have yet to respond. If you hurry, you can beat them there. See if you can find anything that might be related to Seraph's possible reappearance. Operator: The report to the cops said that's where the scuffle or whatever it was went down. No sign of the fuzz on my screen... Let's see... Aha. Very weak signal... Looks like a bluepill somewhere in there. Operator: You're getting closer. Keep your eyes peeled. Hm... Nothing on my screens yet, but police chatter is picking up. You might want to hustle. Operator: Ah, there's the bluepill, all right. Not quite dead, but pretty darn close to it. erratic brainwave activity, too, like Stone. And there's that faint code signal... Whoops! You've got Smokey on your case. Better skedaddle. Tyndall: One of our street contacts in Achan just reported hearing of an assault nearby that matches the current M.O. See what you can find. We haven't heard this come in over the police band yet, so you should be free from interference for the time being. Operator: All right. Got some bluepill signals in there, otherwise it's all clear. Operator: Hey, we got witnesses this time. See what you can find out. I'll run a code scan. Marcelo McWaters: Uh... I, like, had nothing to do with it, right? I mean, I heard this thing, right, and I came out, and there's like this guy, like all slimy and stuff? Oh, dude, right, he had hippy glasses. I remembered that because it was weird. Monty Joubert: Why? Why'd he do it? She was an angel... That man was a devil! Those strange hand motions... Oh God, why?! Operator: Not the most informative souls, huh? I scanned similar erratic brain patterns on her. That same strange code signal has been floating around there, too, but it's almost gone now. I got a recording of it, but it's so indistinct that it might be tough to profile. Marcelo McWaters: So dude, is she, like... dead, or something? We don't have to call the cops, do we? Monty Joubert: This is sick! This is sick and wrong! Janae never would'a hurt anyone! She was always so calm and quiet... Reparations! Justice must be done! The people won't stand for this...this... atrocity! Tyndall: This is worrisome, {redpill_name}. The reports all seem to lead to the same conclusion--that Seraph has returned in a disturbed state of mind, and is wandering the city, randomly attacking whoever he comes across. I don't know if Commander Lock would agree, but since you're in the area, I think you should stop by Mara and consult with the Oracle about this. Surely she will have some insight into her missing guardian's alleged behavior. Operator: Ohh boy; I don't know if she is gonna take this very well. I mean, it was bad enough when he went missing, but now he's all Evil Seraph and stuff? Not good-- very not good. Oracle: Just wait there a minute. I know what it looks like; I know--I know it's bad. But you've got to beleive, {redpill_name}-- beleive me when i tell you that Seraph is the key to getting Sati back. So we've got to find him, and help him deal with this. Operator: All I know is that I wouldn't want to be the first one to find him. I've sen code vids of him hitting people... Ouch, man. Ouch. Oracle: Please. There's something else going on here--something that's been sitting just out of my view for some time now. Have you ever felt like something was behind you, but when you turned to look, you only felt it behind you again. Gives me the damned willies. What Seraph's doing, he's doing it for a reason. I'm not sure what it is, but there is a reason. Tyndall: It's clear that we have to locate Seraph, if he's really out there, and find some way to reason with him. Reports like the ones you investigated are coming in almost faster than we can keep up with them. We're still analyzing that strange code signal your operator recorded, and we now have Stone jacked out and in close observation in Zion. Maybe we can learn something from these... I'll contact you when I have more information, {redpill_name}. *''Episode 7.1: "The Search"'' Category:Episode 7.1 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 7.1)